shafarfandomcom-20200215-history
Safari Wiki:लक्ष्मी
Several goddesses are very important to the connection Apollo hopes to build with Goddess Lakṣmī. Apollo’s judgment of self is that his character by said name is a few planets removed from his truest relationship with Lakṣmī, and level-obscure. Being Solar rather than planets inward of the Sun, as the Mercurial Corellon Larethian and Venusian Candra (even the Earthly Christ / Happy Human) are, Apollo has some vagueness to his design. He is like the Venusian Rāma and the corresponding Mercurial Pelor, yet has very Viṣṇu-Corellon qualities as well. In fact, he is overly strong for the truth of who we are at our present level, but helping bring justice back from subsidized intensity. In so doing, it is important that he be completely honest with his own love interests. He knows his self, even at our present level of him, and so is aware of the surrounding mythologies and their games. He knows much of the who's who of his own situation. Though basest existent information does not give this to us, I am becoming used to the ascending truth of the story that Lakṣmī and Viṣṇu share the Rāma identity at Rāma’s level, Tulasī being “his” Sītā. At the level above, Lakṣmī again emerges as Sūrya’s feminine love Saraṇyū, they in Olympian rather than Meru style being Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan, Tulasī at that level rather becoming the love who co-identifies with the masculine Superman his self. At the milder level than Sītā and Rāma, milder than Lakṣmī and Viṣṇu, Candra’s level of who Lakṣmī is is Rohiṇī, while Tulasī is Kṛttikā. Gaṇeśa, being one level higher (masculine self) in this scheme even than Sūrya is, protects the necessary separations and favoritisms so that the Venusian love between Candra and Rohiṇī (Mercurially they are Corellon Larethian and Sehanine Moonbow, but are the Earthly Christ and his Mary Magdalene) can have their own space and time. Gaṇeśa is that form of Viṣṇu’s higher self who makes Tulasī feel rejected, where by the sub-Viṣṇu level of things she has become Corellon’s daughter Eilistraee (compare the names: Sītā, Tulasī, Eilistraee, Lilith, even Tel’Seldarine) in the Mercurial version of who they are. By the time Rohiṇī and Candra are down to being merely Sarasvatī and Brahmā, Tulasī has become Vāc, Brahmā’s daughter, even in Venusian līlā, and then as Svāhā and Agni, our original divine couple Lakṣmī and Viṣṇu are now protecting their Tulasī being Āgneyī, the daughter, without a story of incest such as had been part of the transition between levels and types of relativity. The Biblical Adam certainly wrestles with Lilith in his story as Brahmā does with Vāc in their myth, but since they are at such a basic level now, though maybe there would have been recognizable potential for attraction, they could easily see that it's best to allow monogamous society its properly virtuous ascension for some decades, even centuries, before many myths are brought to awaken within real life. So, that story having been given more than its peace in our present role-playing game, Corellon knows that if he ever happens to find Eilistraee to be a normal living person, he can observe whatever politeness that honest society deems appropriate, rather than reenact the trouble Brahmā got into with Vāc, and so forth. Now he can get on with his efforts with Sehanine Moonbow, which are quite challenging enough. Back to our created character Ἀπόλλων (Apollōn), or simply Apollo, he has much concern in relation to Solar mythology giving Lakṣmī the role of being his Hellenic sister Ἀθηνᾶ (Athēnâ), or simply Athena. The Mercurial version of this is a step kinder, in giving to them that they are the “King and Queen of Light”“Erathis - Wikipedia.” 2018. November 18, 2018. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erathis. in Hestavar, Pelor and Erathis, but intra-Solar Venusian relativity is truer even to their story all the way down to their being Svāhā and Agni together. She was his Magdalene when he had to be the Christ rather than merely the Happy Human, but now there's a story involving Gaṅgā, who is the primal inspiration for Unitarian Universalism, her sister river goddess Yamunā having also been the recent Mary Baker Eddy of Christian Science. Dungeons & Dragons Greyhawk’s Zuoken / Faerûn’s Azuth being (integrated by Paraśurāma / Eberron’s Hatchet / Oz’s Tin Man) a convert from the faith of Xan Yae now to the faith of Gaṅgā (who is Geshtai) is a whole elaborate deal, but this article is meant to give context to Apollo’s efforts to win back his truest love, whom most by now in the story will likely think of as the Magdalene, or Svāhā. So Apollo can look at the list simply of his own and Athena’s identities and be sure he has a great deal of work to do through the years ahead. And this recount didn't even begin to address real world situations, which are in fact even more challenging. See also * (Main) namespace’s page लक्ष्मी (Lakṣmī) References